Resident Evil: The Lost Files
by squallblade
Summary: A story of a Raccoon City citizen, Dave, and his struggle to save his sister, from Wesker, and escape the horrors of the Viral outbreak


_I do not own Resident Evil or any Capcom related articles mentioned in this story_

Raccon City 21:32

Dave was puring himself a glass of milk from his fridge, and took a long drink from the glass. He peered out on the empty downtown street of Raccon city

outside his window, and then put down the glass as he walked back towards his tv show 'Umberella: Invesitaged'! A figure shuffled by the street outside as he walked, and stared up at his house. The show had been investigating Umbrella, a Raccon City based Company, and it's recent investigations by some

overworked members of the S.T.A.R.S, who claim that recent events of a few months ago were based around the works of the company, but conventially the

labotory had been destoryed in a self destruct sequence. Suddenly Dave's buzzer went off. Sighing, he ignored it and turned up his tv, and it went again,

and again he turned up his tv. There was no more buzzing, and he smiled, snuggling himself into his seat. A few seconds passed, when a banging started on his door. Dave then turned his tv up to full, ignoring the constant banging on his door. When it wouldn't stop, he stood up, angered, and marched to the door.

'What the hell do you want?' He marched to the door, taking off the chain, 'When I turn up the tv that means, piss off!' He pulled open the door to face a beautiful blonde girl, hair to her shoulders, twinkling blue eyes, wearing a red vest top, and short blue mini skirt. 'Oh, sorry Julie, I was just...''

'It's alright, Dave.' She said, pushing past him and walking towards his living room and opened the fridge, pulling out a pizza, placing it on the counter. Dave came back through, turning down the tv.

'So, what you doing here?' Julia set the oven accorinng to instructions. 'I thought you'd be out with, what's his face, you know that cop.'

'He's out of town,' she said, opening the pizza box, looking up, 'And his name is Chris.'

'Couldn't you have got a boyfriend that isn't as crazy?' She eyed him, then slammed the pizza down and walked the tv, turning the channel and sitting down.

'Dave, he is not crazy, he knows what he's talking about!' She turned onto her favourite music channel, and hummed along to the latest hit.

'But zombies, a BOW creature.' He walked around in front of her. 'It all sounds, well you know, made up!' Julie looked up at Dave, with his short cut black hair, and his slob like appearence, of a baggy grey t shirt and faded jeans.

'Because, dear brother of mine, he is nice to me, it's just recently, well, he wouldn't be distracted by something so easily if it wasn't true. Trust me!' Her song ended, and she got up, and went back to the kitchen counter. Dave hung his head, and turned back to her.

'Well, please, just, be careful, just looking out for you!' She smiled, looking up.

'I know, Dave, but this guy is special. I think this time, its real, yeah!' He nodded, then went back to the tv and changed the channel. 'Hey, I was watching that!' He laughed as she ran over and changed the channel.

----------------

Raccon City 1:22

A knock on the door woke Dave from his slumber. The tv was still buzzing in front of him, airing something about a disaster in the city centre. He stood up, stretched, and then slowly walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole. A man dressed in a black outfit stood outside, his gelled blonde hair glistening in the light.

'Who is it?' He asked. No reply came for a few seconds then.

'Does Julia Waters live here?' The man asked sternly.

'Who is it?' Dave repeated. Again no reply for a few seconds.

'It's the police, we wish to enquire to her about the location of Chris Redfield.' Dave looked out at him, and he flashed a police ID. Slowly he undid the locks, opening the door. The man smiled, walking in. 'Thanks!'

'I'll just get her.' A nod gave him confirmation. Dave walked into Julie's room, and shook her slowly. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly. 'The police are here, Questions about that Chris.' She opened her eyes wide, staring behind her. The blonde man stood at the door. Dave turned and stared at him. 'I was getting her, you could have waited through there.' The man laughed.

'I don't take to kindly to orders David.' He looked at him, his eyes glowing red. Dave backed off, falling down onto his sisters bed.

'Who are you?' He said, gripping his sister's hand.

'My name is not of importance, what I need is your sister. We must find Redfield, at any cost!' He walked towards them, Dave stood up swinging a punch at Wesker. Wesker stopped the punch, and threw Dave out the room, crashing through her wardrobe doors. Julie ran out the room and to the front door, undoing the lock and running out, but Wesker was to fast and grabbed her. 'Come with me girl, we are going to have a little chat!' She sobbed as he carried her over his shoulder down the stairs and out the building. Dave groaned, as he lay on the ground of broken wood and fallen clothes.


End file.
